choqolatt
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Chocolate. El mejor afrodisíaco de todos.


**.choqolatt  
**_es dulce y se derrite como el mejor manjar de todos los pecados.  
_

.

.

.

- Vamos Sasu-chan, no quiero perderme de los especiales. – llamó Mikoto tomando de la mano a Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los chicos más lindos en toda la universidad.

-Okaa-san, - musitó Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas cuando a su alrededor todos se daban media vuelta para verlos. – No me llames así.

-No lo se, creo que ese nombre te queda Otouto. – sonrió el mayor de los Uchihas. Sasuke lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

La familia Uchiha era bastante conocida en Konoha por ser una de las familias que contribuyeron con el desarrollo de Konoha, por sus grandes aportes comunitarios y por su gran mansión de 500 mts2. Y es por aquella misma razón que todos conocían a la familia Uchiha y sonreían cuando veían como Mikoto Uchiha llevaba a sus hijos en un paseo placentero. Aunque no lo era para el joven Uchiha.

-Niños, compórtense. – avisó Mikoto mientras saludaba a Inoichi Yamanaka, quien estaba con su única hija Ino.

Itachi sonrió cuando la mueca de desagrado de Sasuke se incrementó al ver como los ojos de Ino se transformaban en dos corazones al verlo.

-Ah, finalmente. Llegamos a tiempo. – exclamó Mikoto mientras abría la puerta de 'choqolatte'.

-¡Bienvenido! – saludó una pelirrosa de ojos verdes desde el mostrador con una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio quienes habían entrado por la puerta. – ¡Mikoto-san!

-¡Saku-chan! – saludó Mikoto deshaciéndose del agarre de Sasuke hasta avanzar a Sakura y abrazarla. Se separaron y Mikoto miró de arriba a abajo a Sakura. – Pero mira que grande que estás. Tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa, eres toda una señorita.

-Oh, Mikoto-san, es demasiado amable. – habló Sakura sonrojándose.

-Aaah, Saku-chan, sabes como me hubiese gustado que fueses mi hija.

-¿Ves otouto? Desilusionaste a Okaasan cuando naciste, por eso te vestía con ropa de niña.- dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Itachi, cállate. – murmuró entre dientes mientras le miraba con odio.

-Niños, no les compraré nada si no se portan bien. – retó Mikoto mirando a sus hijos. Luego volvió la vista y la sonrisa a Sakura. – Creo que ya conoces a mis hijos Sakura.

-Hai, hai, - asintió Sakura mirando a los dos Uchihas. Itachi ya había terminado la universidad y lo había visto muy pocas veces, ya que había decidido recorrer el mundo una vez que acabó sus estudios. En cambio, Sasuke Uchiha era una historia diferente. – Un placer en conocerlos. – saludo educadamente.

Itachi avanzó un paso, le tomó la mano y se la llevo a la boca. – El placer es todo mío, Sakura-san. – dijo en voz baja sin cortar el contacto visual.

Sakura se sonrojó. – Sakura está bien, no me gustan las formalidades. – dijo apenada cuando su voz se dobló un poco.

Sasuke gruñó e Itachi lo miró con una ceja levantada. Mikoto sonrió ampliamente. – Bueno, bueno, Sakura-chan, ¿tienes algo nuevo para mostrarme?

-Si, me llegaron nuevas recetas y decidí probar algo nuevo. – dijo Sakura dando vuelta al mostrador y sacando un plato de chocolates del mismo. – Aquí están. – dijo ofreciéndole a la familia Uchiha. Mikoto cerró los ojos al sentir el chocolate en el paladar.

-Sakura, esto es delicioso. ¿No es así Itachi-kun? – preguntó cuando Itachi se llevo un bombom a la boca.

-Exquisito. – dijo saboreándose los labios con su lengua. Sakura se sonrojó cuando notó donde había estado su mirada.

-¿Sasu-chan? – preguntó Mikoto haciendo un gesto a que probara uno. Sakura se movió hasta dejar el plato frente a él.

-Odio los dulces. – dijo con voz seria. Él también había seguido la mirada de Itachi.

-¡Sasuke! – exclamó Mikoto sorprendida por la grosería de su hijo. Itachi lo miró con asombro. – Sasuke, pide perdón inmediatamente.

-Está bien Mikoto-san, no hay necesidad. – La sonrisa de Sakura seguía intacta en su rostro, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo malicioso. – No querría herir el orgullo de... _Sasu-chan._

Itachi sonrió pero Mikoto todavía estaba perturbada por el comportamiento de su hijo. Sasuke, sin embargo, miró con odio a Sakura pero ella seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De acuerdo, Sakura, por favor me prepararías cuatro cajas de lo usual y asegúrate de agregar una caja más con estos nuevos chocolates.

-Enseguida los tengo listos. – dijo mientras daba vuelta hacia el mostrador y avanzaba hasta la puerta del fondo.

-Sasuke ayuda a Sakura. Itachi y yo vamos a terminar de hacer algunas compras y volveremos. – dijo Mikoto y el tono de su voz no permitía ninguna queja. Sasuke suspiró y siguió a Sakura que ni siquiera se detuvo para esperarlo. – Sé bueno.

Sakura avanzó hasta el final de corredor, dejó la puerta abierta para que Sasuke la siguiera y se lavó las manos frente al lavado. Se las secó y se colocó los guantes de protección. Cuando se dio media vuelta, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la pared, y sin mirarlo avanzó hasta donde estaban los chocolates. Sacó las cajas y comenzó a guardar uno a uno los chocolates.

-Sakura. – llamó Sasuke pero Sakura no se dio vuelta para verlo. Sasuke frunció el ceño. – Sakura. – llamó de nuevo.

Pero Sakura no dio por aludida su presencia y siguió en lo suyo. Hasta que Sasuke se cansó, avanzó hasta quedar detrás de ella y la obligó a darse vuelta. – ¡Sakura!

-¿¡Qué!? – gruñó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Porqué estás enojada?

Sakura lo miró como si le hubiese dicho que tenía tres brazos. - ¿Estás bromeando?

-Mira, si es por lo de antes, sabes que no me gustan los dulces.

-Pero no es cualquier dulce, son _mis_ dulces. ¡Los dulces que yo cocino! En todo este tiempo no intentaste ni siquiera probar alguno de mis chocolates, ni me has preguntado como me está yendo o qué pienso, solamente dices que no te gustan los dulces y no me das ni una razón.

-Generan sobrepeso.

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta. – Eres un maldito bastardo. – dijo golpeándolo en el pecho con la espátula.

-Eres tan molesta. – musitó atrapando sus muñecas con una mano, logrando hacerle soltar la espátula. – Sakura, - le susurró en el oído. – nunca me gustaron los dulces y no me gustaran nunca.

Sakura cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes en un intento de calmar sus nervios y no llorar.

-Pero si tanto te importa que coma tus chocolates, entonces lo tendrías que haber dicho antes. – Y sin más, tomó con su mano libre y bombón y se lo metió en la boca. Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos y vio como su mandíbula se movía mientras Sasuke masticaba. A los segundos tragó y volvió la mirada a los ojos sorprendidos de Sakura.

-¿Y...? – preguntó Sakura cuando el silencio se hizo eterno. Pero Sasuke se acercó a sus labios y la besó. Sakura estaba sorprendida, pero no lo suficiente como para no corresponderle. '_Sabe a chocolate_,' pensó antes de liberarse en la batalla de labios y dientes. Cuando sus manos fueron liberadas, aprovechó para enterrarlas entre el cabello de Sasuke y estrecharse más en su cuerpo. Soltó un gemido cuando una de las manos de Sasuke se ubicó sobre su trasero y la otra recorría, debajo de su remera, su espalda desnuda. Sakura levantó una de sus piernas y la apoyó sobre la cadera de Sasuke, mientras éste acariciaba su muslo. Cortó el beso cuando la mano de Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a su corpiño, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y el morocho lo tomó como una invitación a marcar su cuello.

-Sasuke-kun... aquí no. – susurró Sakura entrecortadamente.

Sasuke abrazó más fuerte a Sakura esperando que su cuerpo se calmara. Tenía razón, su madre y hermano llegarían en poco y no querría que vieran a Sakura en su estado post orgasmico. La imagen mental de Sakur así le hizo correr escalofríos por el cuerpo. Él solo podía verla así.

Aprovechando el momento de silencio de Sasuke, Sakura intentó tranquilizar su respiración y corazón, y separarse de Sasuke. Pero un movimiento hizo que sexos se rozaran. Sakura aguantó la respiración y Sasuke siseó y apretó su cuerpo con el suyo.

-No. Tengo que tomarte ahora,

-Oh, mi otouto tiene hormonas. Que sorpresa.

Sakura empujó a Sasuke tan fuerte que él mismo cayó de trasero al suelo. El morocho levantó la mirada enojado. Itachi sonrió ampliamente.

- Aa- nosotros- ee- - comenzó a tartamudear Sakura.

-¿Si? – preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

- Emm...

- Itachi-kun, ¿Están ahí?

Mikoto asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Su expresión era de desconcierto, luego pasó a sorpresa y nuevamente su expresión cambio cuando una enorme sonrisa pícara asomó sobre su rostro. En otra ocasión Sakura hubiese encontrado gracioso el cambio en las expresiones de Mikoto. Con su hijo mayor sonriendo y su otro hijo menor poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Oh! – fue lo único que exclamó.

-¡Sasuke-kun estaba ayudandome con los dulces! – exclamó Sakura con la cara roja.

Itachi subió la mirada desde su pollera arrugada, la piel descubierta de su espalda y sus mejillas coloradas. Sakura se sonrojó más cuando notó donde habían estado los ojos de Itachi. Sasuke también y le echó una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Estoy segura que si! – respondió con alegría Mikoto. Sus ojos brillaban y su mirada pasaba de Sakura a Sasuke. La pelirrosa estaba segura que esa alegría explotaría en cualquier momento. - ¿Esos chocolates todavía no están listos, Sakura-chan? No importa. Itachi y yo todavía tenemos que hacer más compras y tenemos una cita importante en casa así que no pasaremos en tooodo el día. – Mikoto sonrió. – Sasuke deberá quedarse y ayudarte. Vamos Itachi, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – agregó Mikoto empujando a Itachi desde los hombres.

- Cierren la puerta. Nunca saben quien puede entrar. – comentó Itachi saliendo junto con su madre por la puerta.

Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos cuando la puerta se cerró. Ahogó un grito entre sus palmas.

- Eso fue tan vergonsozo. – se lamentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. – no creo que pueda ver a tu madre y hermano en mucho tiempo. Oh kami, tu madre sabe que lo estamos haciendo en este momento. – gimió de la vergüenza.

Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar detrás de ella. Sus manos tocaron sus hombros y empezó a masajearla. Sakura suspiró y Sasuke aprovechó para besar su cuello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sakura bajando las manos de su rostro.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? – sus manos bajaron sobre sus brazos y comenzaron a acariciarle sobre la ropa.

- P-pero ellos-

- no volveran en todo el día ¿recuerdas? Tengo que hacerte pagar por haberme hecho comer un chocolate. Ahora sufriras las consecuencias. – dijo alcanzando con sus manos la piel suave de su estomago. Sakura ahogó un respiro cuando los dedos de Sasuke jugaron con su ombligo y el contorno de su sostén.

-¿Q-qué consecuencias? – preguntó sin aliento.

-Te lo dije – susurró en su oído. – el chocolate produce sobrepeso, pero no te preocupes, - lamió el contorno de su oreja. – conozco una forma de quemar las calorías.

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

ahora quiero comer chocolate .__.

review?


End file.
